Spashley Time
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: A series of Spashley one shots all rated M.
1. Thunder Storm

**Ok so i decided i was going to try my hand at smut since i don't write it often. this is only my second attempt at it so sorry if it sucks. if this goes well i might start to write a series of one shots. so thanks for reading.**

I run into the loft just as the rain starts pouring down.

"Shit", I mumble under my breath as I walk in the door. That rain came out of nowhere. I walk further into the loft and find Spencer at the kitchen table studying. I decide to sneak up on her. I make my way over to her quietly, when I'm right behind her I poke her in the sides and just as I do a huge crash of thunder shakes the room.

"Ahh", Spencer screams and jumps out of her seat. "Damn it Ashley. You scared the crap out of me", she says hitting me on the arm.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry", I say pulling her into me and laying a small kiss on her lips, "I just couldn't resist."

"You know I hate that", she tells me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Sorry. Are you almost done I want to watch TV", I say to her.

"Then go watch TV."

"But I want to watch it with you", I say giving her my puppy dog face.

"Okay, sure I'm done anyway", she says. She packs up her books and follows me to the living room where I plop down on the couch on turn on the TV. I search through my TiVo for Spongebob.

"Ash, seriously how old are you", Spencer says once she sees what I've put on. She moves to lay between my legs with her back to my front. We lay on the couch watching cartoons for about an hour when I notice it's getting darker outside.

"Ash, do we have any flashlights, that storm looks like it's getting bad", Spencer says looking out the window.

"Um no but I think there are some candles", I say holding her closer to me; she hates storms. She settles back into me and I look for another episode to put on when a bolt of lighting followed by a crash of thunder knocks the power out. Spencer lets out a loud scream.

"Baby calm down it's okay", I say to her holding her close to me. She starts shaking and turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. I just rub my hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"Okay, Spence, I'm gonna go get some candles, just stay here", I tell her once she has calmed down. I feel her nod against my shoulder and I get up walk to the hall closet and fumble around for some candles and a lighter. I find 2 and I head back to the living room. I light the candle and go and sit with a shaking Spencer. I go back over to her and hold her to me and give her small kisses on the cheek.

"Baby, it's okay", I whisper reassuringly into her ear. She calms down again.

"You know I can take your mind off of this storm", I tell her wiping the tears from her eyes. She gives me a small smile and nods.

I lean in and slowly kiss her, parting her lips with my tongue and exploring the cavern of her mouth. I pull away from her mouth and she lets out a small whimper and I quickly attach my lips to her neck. She throws her head back allowing me more access. I kiss and nip at all the exposed skin on her throat. Another crash of thunder shakes the room and her body shakes with it. I pull back and remove her shirt. I look at her upper body, she looks so beautiful and vulnerable. I look her in the eyes and she looks back and me with those blue eyes with pleading in her eyes.

I lean back in and start kissing her lips again while reaching around to unclasp her bra.

"Mmmm Ash", Spencer moans into my mouth. I pull away from her lips again to remove her bra completely. I lean back to admire her beautiful body.

"You're so beautiful Spencer", I tell her truthfully while running my hand up her chest. She arches her back towards my touch.

I reclaim her lips and move my hands to play with her hard nipples. She lets out a deep moan and I feel my pussy flood. I slowly start to lean her back onto the couch. I move my lips to her neck again and start to move them down her chest. I capture her right nipple which is hard as a little pebble. I roll my tongue around the hard nub while my hand tweaks her other nipple. She continues to moan and arch her back, offering her chest to me. After a few moments I switch to the other nipple and my hand works the abandoned nub.

I lean up from her and pull my shirt over my head and unsnap my bra and Spencer reaches up to pull it off. I grab her hands and place them on my breast and she massages the globes. I throw my head back and let out a moan.

"Ash, I need you", Spencer whispers in a husky voice. I nod and lean in and lay kisses all over her exposed chest. I move my kisses down to her toned stomach and kiss above her waist line. I unbutton her jeans and slowly pull them down. I place a kiss on her mound through her underwear and she shivers slightly. I pull her underwear off and the smell of her arousal hits me. I inhale her smell before I stand up and pull off my own jeans and panties.

I lay another kiss on her lips before placing myself between her legs. Her pussy is wet and her lips are spread. I see her exposed clit and I place a gentle kiss on it.

"Ash", she whispers running her hands through my hair. I take a tentative lick at her sweet nectar. Her body shakes and a chill runs through me. I slowly lap at her pussy enjoying the sweet and musky taste. I wrap my lips around her protruding clit.

"Fuck!!", she exclaims.

I suck on her clit and her body twitches. The thunder outside continues to crash and her body shakes every time. I open my eyes and I can see her face contorted in pleasure as I nibble on her clit. I release her clit from my lips and she whimpers.

"Shh", I say as I move my tongue to her dripping hole. I lick at the wetness I see there and Spencer squirms. I plunge my tongue into her hole and she lets out a loud gasp and grips my hair tighter. I use the tip of my tongue to stroke the inside of her pussy. I bring my hand up to flick her clit. She pushes her pussy up in my face more. I hold her hips down with my free hand as I drive my tongue further into her pussy trying to reach the source of that sweet nectar.

I feel her pussy start to clench against my tongue. She close, I can feel it. I begin to rub her clit faster and plunge my tongue harder into her. Spencer's body begins to shake as her orgasm comes over her.

"FUCK ASH!!"

I hold her hips down and continue to rub her clit and fuck pussy letting her ride it out. Once her tremors begin to subside I pull my tongue out and lick my lips. I look up at her and she is panting, her hair is stuck to her face. I move up her body and kiss her slightly swollen lips. She moans at the taste of herself.

I pull back from her lips and position my wet pussy over her. When our clits make contact we both moan. I slowly begin to rock my hips making our clits mash into each other.

"Fuck Spencer, you feel so good", I pant as my pussy easily slides along hers. I'm so close from watching her cum that I know it won't take long for my own orgasm. I pick up my speed and mash my clit into Spencer's. She begins to shake again and I know she's close.

"Baby I'm gonna cum", I pant out.

"Cum for me Ash", she says pushing her hips up into me. I hump her pussy faster and I feel my orgasm overtake me. I pussy clenches and I feel my cum drip out of me onto Spencer and she goes over the edge with me. I continue to rock my hips into her to ride the last waves of my orgasm.

When the waves end I collapse on top of Spencer, breathing hard. She wraps her arms around my body and kisses the top of my head..

"You feel better", I ask her. She just pulls my head up and places a kiss on my lips. I think I officially love thunder storms.


	2. Backstage Pass

**A/N: Okay you all here's another one. For those of you who are reading "Seventeen Forever" I'll have a post for that in a couple of days. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.**

I can't believe I got a backstage pass to go see Ashley Davies. She's finishing up her set now so she should be back here any moment. It's about 12 people back here all talking very excitedly to one another. Oh my god here she comes. God she is beautiful. She looks like she's still pumping on adrenalin and she looks sweaty. She walks over to the group of people waiting for her after grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hey guys", she says coming over to us smiling. "Did you all enjoy the show?"

Everybody gives a cheer of approval. She walks over to one end of the group which has started to line up and she starts chatting and signing autographs for people. I can't wait until she gets to me. She's talking to each person individually. She's talking with the person next to me. I notice her glance my way while talking.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show, and thank you for coming", she says giving the girl a hug.

"How are you", she says to me giving me her classic smile.

"I'm good thanks", I say back, nervousness dripping off of my voice.

"What's your name", she asks me still smiling.

"Spencer", I tell her.

"Do you want me to sign anything", she asks me.

"Oh yeah um, here", I say handing her the CD. God I feel like an idiot. I make up my mind to actually use my vocabulary. One of her bodyguards taps her on the shoulder and she turns and whispers something to him before turning back to me.

"Well Spencer, it was nice meeting you", she says to me handing back the CD. She's says one last goodbye to the group and turns and walks down the hall. Great I blew it. I turn to follow everyone out when the bodyguard that stopped her a second ago grabs my arm and asks me to follow him. I look around me and notice all the other fans have left before I hesitantly follow him.

"What's this about", I ask as I follow him down the hall Ashley just went down.

"Just come with me", he says not turning to look at me. We turn down a side hall and stop in front of a door.

"In there", he say gesturing towards the door. I look at him expectantly, but he makes no further attempt at explaining or move to open the door. I slowly open the door and step inside and it looks like a dressing room. I look to the right and see Ashley sitting on a couch looking at me. I look at her and notice one of her arms moving. I follow it down her body. Holy shit she's fingering herself. I quickly turn around in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry", I say quickly and I hear her chuckle.

"It's okay", she says and a second later she's in front of me. "Come sit down."

I look at her and see her face is a little flushed. I follow her over to the couch where she was just pleasuring herself. I feel a slight twitch in my pussy at the thought. I quickly shake the image and take a seat on one end of the couch.

"I'll be right back I'm just gonna go change. Make yourself comfortable", she says before making her way over to what I assume is the bathroom. I look around the room and notice it's pretty big for a dressing room. Ashley returns a minute later wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top. She returns over to the couch and sits next to me.

"Um so Ashley, what's this about", I ask her.

"I like you", she says simply as if that enough of an explanation. I look at her as to say 'continue'.

"When you walked in here I was playing with myself. Just talking to you for that minute made me wet", she says moving closer to me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. She moves closer to me and places her hand on my thigh and starts to rub it up and down.

"Um", I'm at a loss of words. She continues to rub my thigh and slowly moves her hand up my jean clad leg. I look up at her about to protest when she crashes her lips against mine. I involuntarily let out a moan which only stirs her on. She parts my lips with her tongue and pushes it forward. Her tongue begins a duel with mine which I quickly lose. I let out another moan as Ashley continues her assault on my mouth. I start to loosen up and I push her tongue back into her own mouth with mine quickly behind it. Ashley suddenly pulls away and I immediately think I've done something wrong. I'm about to apologize when she stands up and pulls off her boxers revealing a large strap on.

"Suck it", she says. I slowly grab the large phallus and wrap my lips around the head. I slowly take the length of it into my mouth. And Ashley lets out a loud guttural moan and I realize that the strap must be pressing back into her clit. Just the thought that I'm giving her pleasure makes my pussy leak. I continue to take the entire length of the strap sucking on it like it was a real penis. Ashley slowly began to grind her hips forward forcing it further down my throat. At this point I'm welcoming it. She continues to fuck my mouth with her "man hood" before pulling it from my mouth, much to my displeasure. She holds her hand out to me and I take it. She pulls me to my feet and begins to kiss me again.

She starts to fondle my breast and tweak my erect nipples through my thin shirt. I'm moaning like crazy into her mouth. She pulls away from my mouth long enough to remove my shirt and bra before latching onto a nipple. I throw my head back in pleasure as she sucks my nipple and plays with the other breast. She switches after a few moments and gives the other one equal attention. When she's satisfied that she has paid both equal attention she pulls away. She looks me up and down with hunger in her eyes. She moves to unsnap my pants and proceeds to pull them off. She then pulls off my blue thong. She once again gives my body a once over and a low growl comes from her throat.

She moves me around to the side of the couch, " bend over", she says easily and I place my body over the arm of the couch. She moves behind me and I feel her strap at my slit. She runs the tip up and down my dripping slit and I feel it hit my clit. She continues this torture for a few more minutes.

"Fuck me Ashley, please", I all but scream. Less than I second later I feel the head of the strap enter my hole.

"Fuccck", I moan as the length of it fills me. Ashley slowly pumps the dildo into me. I feel my wetness dripping down the sides of my thighs as Ashley slowly fucks me.

"Faster", I moan out. She quickly fulfills my request. All of a sudden she's pounding my dripping pussy fast, hard and deep. She now moaning.

"Ugh Spencer", she says pounding my pussy faster. I feel myself getting close. My pussy walls begin to contract against the large dildo that has my pussy filled to the brim. She must realize I'm close. She instantly starts to redouble her efforts pounding me even harder.

"ASHHHLEY", I scream out as I see stars behind my eyelids. Ashley continues to pound me. With one final deep thrust I feel her shudder behind me before collapsing on top of me.

We both lay there breathing heavily before she say," I so have to get you more back stage passes."


	3. After Class

**Hey everyone I just got a little idea for a bit of Spashley loving and I thought I should share it with you.**

I'm so bored I just wish that this class would be over already. I can't believe I let Kyla talk me into taking physics IV. I mean I'm a senior about to graduate from UCLA, why do I need to have a full schedule. I just wish this damn bell would ring already. My teacher is still talking and I notice half the class is asleep or close to it and the other half are furiously taking notes.

*RING*

Finally, I think to myself.

"Guys don't forget your papers are due Monday. I want them on my desk", my teacher says to the class. Everyone lets out a groan as they gather their things and begin to file out of the classroom. I start to make my way to the door.

"Ms. Davies, please stay behind, I need to speak with you", my teacher calls.

I turn back around and head to her desk. Once everyone leaves she heads over to the door to close it. I hear the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Carlin", I say as she walks back over to where I'm standing.

"Don't play with me Ashley, you know what I want", she says seductively.

I let out a little grin as I close the space between us and pull her into me for a kiss.

"I couldn't wait for that damn bell to ring", she says once I pull away from her lips and start trailing my lips down her neck.

"Me either", I tell her truthfully. She throws her head back when I bite down on her pulse point.

"Fuck Ashley, you're gonna leave a mark", she tells me. Her voice is laced with lust.

I pull away from her.

"Off", I say pointing to her blouse.

"Someone is demanding today", she say slowing unbuttoning her blouse revealing her lacy blue bra encasing the most perfect set of breast I've ever laid eyes on. I lean down and kiss the tops of the perky globes.

"Did you wear it", she asks as she reaches down to the front of my jeans.

I reach around her and unclasped her bra letting her breast free. I immediately dive for the right one while my hands reaches for the left. I feel her bury her hands in my dark curls.

"OOH, Ash", she moans out. I suck and nip on her nipple while my hand continues to pinch and pull her left one. After a little I switch and my mouth encases her left nipple while my hand plays with the one that was just in my mouth. Once I've given both equal attention I pull away from her chest and look up to see her red in the face. I place my hands on her shoulders and gently push her down. She quickly gets the picture and drops to her knees.

She unzips my pants and pulls them down freeing the strap on I'm wearing. She quickly wraps her lips around the head of my member. I love the sight of her sucking me off.

"That's it Spence, take it", I say to her as my hand guides her head up and down. I can feel myself getting wet from the sight of her. I can feel the strap pushing back into me and it driving me crazy. I move her head from my strap on and motion for her to stand up. Once she's on her feet I unzip her skirt and pull it down and see her matching blue thong. I slip my fingers into the side of them and slowly pull them down. Once they're off I turn her around and lean her over her desk. I spread her legs and grab my cock and run the head through her folds.

"Ash, don't tease", she moans out. I run the tip of my cock up and down her pussy a few more times. Finally I push just the head into her. Spencer lets out a deep moan. I lean into her body pushing more of the faux cock into her. Once I'm all the way in I lean down and kiss the back of her shoulders.

I pull the length of the dildo from her wet pussy and push it back in hard.

"Ugh, Ashley", she moans. I fuck her from behind fast and deep. She's moaning my loudly as I take her. I'm loving all the pressure I'm getting on my clit every time she pushes back into me. I pull out of her.

"Ashley what the fuck", she says out of breath.

"Stand up", I tell her. Once she's up I sit on her desk and motion for her to come forward. I help her into my lap and she straddles the cock. She slowly lowers her body until she's completely full again.

"MMM, ride me baby", I tell her. She complies instantly. Up and down up and down she fucks herself. I can feel her juices dripping from her pussy onto me and the strap. She's getting close because her movement increased.

"That's it Spence cum for me. Cum all over your desk and me", I tell her in between moans.

"Fuck Ash, I'm gonna cum", she pants out. She pushes her self down once, twice and the third time she slams her body down and she goes rigid. I feel my own body tense up with my release. Once her orgasm dies down a little Spencer begins to lift herself off of my cock. I'm still in basking in the glow of my own orgasm when she once again drops to her knees and take the cock into her mouth.

"That's so hot", I say, "make sure you get it all up."

She continues her ministrations on the dildo. Lapping up all of her own juices. When she's satisfied that she got it all she stands back up and begins to dress. I hop off of the desk and grab my pants.

"Your paper is still due Monday Ash", she tells me while zipping her skirt.

"Yeah I know. I'll be over tonight so you can help me take care of it and other things."

**Okay there you go. Another chapter in Spashley time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
